


Follow My Wishes

by ProfessionalTsundere



Category: South Park
Genre: Freedom Pals - Freeform, Gen, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Spoilers, Suicide, a lot of character's have one or two lines but i won't tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: Take the third option.





	Follow My Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> New Kid's name is Nina and they're female.

**“Sweetie, you have to cut off your father’s head.”**

**“Go get mommy’s arm! That should do it!”**

Nina trembled, hidden away in the corner, away from the eyes of her parents. She fumbled with her phone, hitting her latest contact.

“New Kid, is that you?” A tinny impersonation of Professor Chaos’s voice emitted from the phone, causing Nina to let out a relieved sigh.

“Hey Butt Lord what’s taking you so long, we’re still trapped you know!” Tool Shed was annoyed.

“Do you need our help again, you could just text.” Human Kite was exasperated.

“Please tell me we can get out soon!” Mosquito sounded like he’d been crying.

“... I’m sorry.” The words hurt but she had to be strong. This was the only way they could be safe.

“New Kid are you… crying?” Call Girl sounded concerned, it was nice that one of them cared.

“T-there’s a DNA device locking the door. It’s set for my DNA, or my parent’s. We’re all here and…”

“And? Come on, spit it out!”

“The only way out of here is one of us dying!” Nina screamed into the phone, no longer caring about her parent’s hearing the conversation.

“Well why wouldn’t it be!?” Craig was angry, but not he wasn’t facing the camera, rather he was yelling off screen, and, judging from the pointed looks everyone else sent it that direction, it was at Dr Mephesto.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologise, there’s nothing you can do now. We’ll meet you down there and try to find another way out.” Tupperware said, trying to calm down Nina.

“No, that’s not it. I’m sorry to put you through what’s about to happen. The Doctor should know there we are so… Please get help for my parents. Don’t think this was your fault either, it’s… It’s that stupid fatass’s fault, so kick him in the nut’s for me.” Nina wiped away her tears and walked out of her hiding space. She walked into the sectioned off room, kneeling before her mother.

“Sweetie, what are you doing?”

“My friend’s are going to get help, and I wanted you to know that… That no matter how much you two fight, I’ve still loved you. Try to stop drinking, or at least cut back, once I’m gone. Tell dad he shouldn’t smoke so much too.”

“Wait, what are you doing!?” Her friends panicked voices chased after her as she walked over to the DNA machine and opened the slot.

“Please work.”


End file.
